The present invention relates to a resilient coupling. The coupling comprises an annular hub that fits into a concentric annular flywheel while separated from it at least to some extent by a radial interval such that the flywheel can rotate relative to the hub. A spring element of elastomeric material is accommodated between the hub and the flywheel. The hub has a first flange that extends radially outward and the flywheel has a second flange that extends radially inward, whereby the hub and the flywheel respectively reinforce each other while permitting relative rotation.
A resilient coupling of this type is known from German Patent Publication No. OS 3 913 547. This coupling is intended to suppress rotary vibrations and essentially comprises a hub that fits into a flywheel with a rubber spring element between them. The resilient coupling prevents wobbling when the flywheel's center of gravity shifts to one side of a the device's neutral axis. When the hub and the flywheel are caused to rotate extensively in relation to each other, the spring element can overextend or sustain damage, severely limiting the resilient coupling's life. The known resilient coupling is also rather thick in the axial direction.